


A Fairy Tale Ending

by wisia



Series: The Frozen Lake [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: With the Baba Yagas behind them, Yuuri and Victor talk about their relationship.[CODA to The Frozen Lake]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Frozen Lake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Fairy Tale Ending

Yuuri wiped the fog away from the mirror and stared at himself. It was a little hard because he was blind without his glasses, but he didn’t really need them. Not for this. He hadn’t changed—he knew he still looked the same objectively. It was what he went through that was different. Just two days ago, he was traipsing around the Russian countryside. Just two days ago, he faced down something that only existed in stories.

“Yuuri, are you done?” Victor’s voice was soft, but it carried through the door.

“Y-yes!” Yuuri shouted and winced. “I’ll be out.”

He slapped himself in the face and slipped on his glasses. Yuuri glanced down at his phone. There were a bunch of messages—a spam of questions and comments. Yuri had snapped an Instagram of the three of them at dinner celebrating the aftermath. Yuri had also took a picture of the lake in its ethereal state—the image of it haunted Yuuri’s album, but Yuuri couldn’t quite bring himself to delete the picture. It was a reminder of the very real thing that happened.

Yuuri cracked open the door, nearly dropping his phone, as Victor was right outside.

“Oh, I’m sorry for taking so long.” Yuuri flushed, stowing his phone. He was staying with Victor for the time being.

Victor smiled at him, and Yuuri could see the edge of it wanting to form into the heart shape only unique to him.

“Doing okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. H-how are you?” Yuuri willed his blush to go away, but he couldn’t manage.

“Wonderful. I have tea.”

They sat in the kitchen, and Yuuri watched as Victor loaded up a huge spoonful of strawberry jam into his tea.

“I’ll get green tea the next time I’m at the market, “Victor said.

“Oh, no. You don’t need too.”

“I have to. What else do I do for you?”

“Uh…drive me to the airport?” Yuuri still didn’t know if he wanted to go back home or back to Detroit.

Victor laughed. The sound was warm and lovely, and Yuuri wanted to blush again. He peeked at Victor over his cup of tea. He still didn’t know how he ended up here. It was a miracle.

“I never did ask, why were you in Russia in the first place?”

“Um…” Yuuri’s shoulder drooped. Of all the questions…

“You don’t need to answer.” Victor watched him. “I just—I’m lucky you were here. Who knows if I could ever escaped the Baba Yaga?”

“You would have.” Yuuri shrugged. “I was in Russia because I don’t know what else to do.”

Yuuri didn’t look at Victor. He took a deep breath. “You know, I was in the GPF.”

It hurt to admit that, to tell Victor that he was one of the competitors. Yuuri could still remember it like it was yesterday—Victor didn’t recognize him at all and thought he was a fan. Yuuri was so stunned he had to walk away.

“Yes, I know.” Victor arched an eyebrow. “I still stand by what I said. You skate like music.”

“You remember?” Yuuri blurted out. “Wait—you knew I was in the GPF?”

Victor snorted. “How could I not know? You really broke my heart, Yuuri. You ignored me when I asked for a picture.”

“What?” Yuuri put a hand up. “Wait, wait. I broke your heart?”

“Yes,” Victor said, sharply. “I don’t know anyone who can dance like you—I really like you. I’m still surprised that it was you who came to my rescue. I didn’t think it would be you.”

Yuuri stared at him. “Victor, you broke my heart. You thought I was another fan.”

“You broke my heart first,” Victor retorted.

Yuuri paused. He didn’t—“Victor, I’m confused. How could I have broken your heart?”

“You danced and bewitched me.”

“I never danced with you.”

Victor sighed and tapped at his phone. “You did.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped as Victor showed him a picture of them dancing. “Is this the banquet at—“

“Yes,” Victor said, irritated. “See, you danced with me. I even dedicated stay with me to you.”

“I don’t remember,” Yuuri whispered. This was somehow less real than the Baba Yaga. “I’m sorry, Victor. I must have been drunk. I take after my dad, and I just don’t—oh my god, I did that!”

Yuuri cringed. He was on the pole, and he still couldn’t believe he let Phichit talked him into learning pole dancing.

Victor stared at him. “You did. You really don’t remember?”

“I don’t.”

It left a heavy silence between them.

“Well, I guess that changes thing,” Victor said. He stood up. “I need to pack.”

“What?” Yuuri pushed back his chair, the legs squeaking as he stood.

“I’m going to Japan with you.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m going to be your coach, Yuuri.” Victor held his hand out to Yuuri.

“You’re not going to skate? But—“ Yuuri didn’t get how Victor jumped from point A to point B.

“I have more than enough medals. Besides, I want to see what else is there for us. Don’t you?”

Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes. They were so blue, and Yuuri remembered their skate on the lake. He took Victor’s hand.

“Okay, just no more fairy tales.”

“Make one exception,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri closer. “I want a fairy tale ending.”

“I can do that,” and Yuuri kissed him, short and chaste.


End file.
